


The Ghost King's Keeper (BL)

by foreverfiction



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1V1, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, BL, Blood and Gore, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gay, Ghosts, Gods, Gods and Ghosts, Happy Ending, M/M, Mystery, Nsfw content, Power Couple, Romance, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, Top ML, Transmigration, Violence, bottom MC, gong ML, historical setting, shou MC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfiction/pseuds/foreverfiction
Summary: Opening his eyes, Ruzen didn’t find himself in heaven after his accidental death, but on another plane which was similar to ancient Earth. The only difference was, that it was a world where ghosts and gods, truly existed, with ghosts even being respected!In such a world, Ruzen nearly died many times simply because he transmigrated into the body of a ‘cursed one’, but fortunately, he heard about this certain ‘Ghost King’, who was offering to hire a ‘Keeper’ whose job was simply to accompany the ghost during his meals… How simple it was! Ruzen, in dire need of food and shelter was simply ecstatic.However, for reasons unknown, nobody wanted to accept that offer. Truly puzzling.• Dark themes may pop up in the novel so be warned! And I may also add Gore in this later if need be. Although worry not, this novel has a happy ending and doesn’t touch upon extreme tags• 1v1, with Gong ML and Shou MC• NSFW content would be Highlighted and proper warning would be given• Tags would be added if need be[Updated every Wednesday]
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Reincarnation and Transmigration





	1. Ruzen's Transmigration

He transmigrated, instead of going to heaven.

He seldom cursed, but God was playing tricks on him, since his body was the same, but his situation wasn't. It was like he teleported to another world which was ancient earth, natural, pollution free, albeit full of dangers.

He died at 21, young and a sophomore, dreaming of becoming big, studying hard his bachelors in fine arts. The degree required hard work, day and night preparations, but then everything was for nothing, since he ended up accidently triggering his bad luck which he believed did exist, since he got hit on his head by some heavy object he couldn't even see. His death wasn't a car accident, nor was it hit and run, he had just been walking like usual in a narrow alleyway for short cut and bam! He felt a piercing pain and then nothing.

So if God's terms and conditions were well applied, for he didn't smoke, drink nor use abusive language... he should be in heaven right now, eating grapes and floating on clouds. Instead, he was stuck in a place with dry airy winds, sand dunes and a strong sun glaring over a small settlement around the half dried oasis.

Now Ruzen knew he was in a different plane since this couldn't be the heaven everyone imagined, because before opening his eyes he was forced to endure a memory relapse where he viewed a range of fictional stuff that more or less gave him the summary of this world and who he was currently. His identity on this plane was... how to say, rather humble.

He was a foreign spirit who possessed this body of another him on another plane. His original name was Ruzen but the body belonged to the guy named Al'Bae.

It could be said that coincidences were rather heavy on this plane, since he ended up in a body which was like his original and even his voice and skin color were no different.

He was still pale, a bit on the tan side, although that would be resolved if he stayed inside a shaded room for long.

But he was feeling suffocated, even having a second chance at life was not what he wanted. He wanted to die peacefully, or go back to his previous life… he wasn't adventurous enough to stroll around on some dangerous plane, which he knew was more trouble than his original world.

He didn't even have any guidance on why he was here, he just knew he was replacing a native body which looked like his own in his previous life, but then other than that, there was nothing new.

"Mumma, mumma, look, I made sister's ghost mound!" a sharp voice penetrated his mind, as he abruptly halted his footsteps which were getting burned on the hot sand, but thankfully Al'Bae wasn't poor enough to not even afford a slipper. So to some extent, his feet were yet to be blister.

He frowned down at himself, but soon looked on ahead at the child who was not that far, just hidden slightly by a thatch of dry wooden fence surrounding the little mud housing at the back. A young woman stood beside the child not yet facing Ruzen, since she was looking down at some deformed mound supposed to be a 'ghost mound'(?) shaped on the muddy sand bank next to the oasis. The sand was wet so making such shapes wasn't difficult.

Even with such strong sun's glare, the child was still playing around directly under the heat, he was sweating and was tan, but he did not seem to care.

Ruzen was taking everything calmly, for someone transmigrating into such a foreign land, his psychological state was rather strong. However, not even a while has passed when he shuddered with a cold realization.

There were ghosts around the boy, one was an older girl while the other was a young man. Both of the ghosts didn't have any solid form, as they floated in the air, and Ruzen could tell they were weaker ghosts, those who did not have much attack power but were rather helpful when it came to protection of their loved ones.

Now one would think that it was extremely frightful, like Ruzen was thinking, but his memories reminded him that in this world, ghosts were everywhere and there were even rules and regulations regarding ghosts. It was as if these ghosts were just another race who lived among the living.

Ruzen was involved with rather deep philosophical knowledge, yet when he heard the sharp yell of a woman, he snapped out of his daze and saw the mother of the child looking at him in horror. As if he was the ghost and not the other two playing around her son.

"A cursed one!"

He blinked, because he recalled this whole 'cursed one' deal from his new memories.

In this world, the cursed ones were marked with a black tattoo between their eyes, which was diamond shaped and full of rune like lines and symbols. The tattoo was rather small and not fully developed, still the size of a medicinal tablet on Earth, but Ruzen believed that smaller one was better, at least he could hide it under a hood, just… for now he was stuck between turning around and running or maintaining peace and talk some sense to these strangers in middle eastern get up.

He coughed, even as a cursed one, the original body owner did not know why he was hated, so nor did Ruzen know.

He believed he would have to see why there was such a strong reaction on seeing a cursed one, because Al'Bae was a sad introvert and he always lived alone, like a nomad going from one place to another. So with such bare contact with people, it was no wonder he had been oblivious.

Only the hate in everyone's eyes was what Al'Bae saw each day directed towards him. Poor lad. And for why Ruzen took over his body? Even Ruzen had no idea, like the original owner never died, nor did he practice dark arts, so what could be the reason for such exchange? Ruzen was a bit clueless about God's deal.

Anyway, for the sake of maintaining the transmigration decorum, he cleared his throat and very politely asked, "Can I have a drop of water, I won't disturb you all again." He spoke in the foreign tongue that came naturally to him, since Al'Bae was apt with it.

The woman was still horrified, and after seeing him talk she almost jumped. "S-Stay away from my family, Be'hun, make him disappear!"

Ruzen did not know who was Be'hun or if there was only one family living in the small settlement, but soon he noticed one of the ghosts floating towards him, rather fast.

He tried dodging when an attack came in the form of sharp wind force, bringing in sand particles splitting his bare hands and face. But he wasn't fast enough, and the attack hurt a bit.

He concurred it was just to scare him away, not really kill him.

"You won't get anything from us, go away!"

Watching the woman shouting so fiercely, Ruzen wanted to forcefully enter the settlement, but he wasn't yet crazy enough to take that step. "Please, just one drop of water, or else I would curse you all!"

He tried the tactics of scaring them, maybe it would work, even if the approach was a bit pathetic.

He watched amused as the woman and her ghost family stepped back when he threatened, so the goal was achieved.

"W-We will give you water, but don't enter!"

Ruzen was rather surprised that just a small threat made them retreat so readily, and he was even more interested to know just what his curse was… it might come in handy, at least he wasn't as saintly as Al'Bae, who was very meek since birth.

"I won't disturb you, just give me water," he said apologetically, throwing a glance at the young boy who was now watching him alongside the girl ghost, his eyes scared. It made Ruzen guilty but what else could he do in his situation?

The woman noticed his gaze though, and before he could retract them, she hurriedly took away the boy and asked the ghost girl to keep him inside, as if afraid Ruzen would curse her son.

Ruzen frowned, but maintained his peace, because in his heart, even he did not want to act like a bully. Anyway, he waited patiently, he was good at that.

**A/N -** I know that I have several fanfictions pending, but I started this story under the branch of https://chrysanthemumgarden.com/ and am planning to update it every Wednesday as per their rules and regulations, so hopefully when I have more time, I would get back to the fanfictions.

**To read faster updates, bonus chapters, see illustrations and character posters, please read from here > <https://chrysanthemumgarden.com/novel-tl/gkk/>**


	2. Ghost Trade Hub

After having some water from the warm oasis provided by the family's ghost, Ruzen did not stay for long and hurriedly left the settlement's premise, unless he provoked some deity residing somewhere around. He could never be too sure of what might go wrong. He was a bad luck magnate in his previous world, so maybe the attribute would persist?

Dragging along his feet which now hurt from too much walking, Ruzen slowly but surely reached a certain landmark, not far from him, where there were twinkling lights and what one could say… clusters of colorful stalls arrayed underneath the huge awnings.

The evening casted a shadow over the market area and made it pleasant for gathering. He saw many distant structures shaped like squares and cuboids with small openings, that could be considered the houses of dessert. They were crude, plain and simple, no extra work done on them, but in the very least they were promising.

Adjusting himself to face yet another public jury, he marched ahead with fast footsteps, avoiding the bustling crowd that was all around him, chatting among themselves and curiously looking over the stalls in dilemma.

Ruzen was somewhat jealous, they at least had money on them, unlike himself who was worse than a street rag, barely living.

Al'Bae was really pitiable.

Sigh.

Reaching the center of the market, Ruzen became aware of the stares as he came to a stop. He wasn't covered and his forehead was out in the open for everyone to see, but what could he do? He needed to eat something and drink water, he was dying of thirst and hunger. He believed that if left like this, his life would be very miserable and he might die again… or disperse like a lost soul.

Frankly, he feared God, and someone like him who was a God fearing man, he wasn't very keen on revolting and starving himself to death, who knew what fate would bring him next? Maybe he would just transmigrate to another world which was worse than this?

"A cursed one?" Someone loudly whispered, and it attracted the attention of most of the occupants who were entering the building in front from the small gate. The building itself was only a simple two storey, but something was written in bold letters on the front of the gates and he could somewhat read it.

"Ghost Trade Hub."

Previously he was excited to see what was inside, and if someone was kind enough to give him water and such, but now reading the name of the building, which he could read somehow, he felt deflated.

What rubbish luck, maybe he would need to go somewhere else…

"How did a cursed one enter this market? Kick him out!"

The loud shout distracted Ruzen as he flinched. Looking towards the angry shout, he became aware of the crowd that had started to gather around, eyeing him as if he was some experiment.

"Kill him!" another shouted, and from around the corner came an army of ghosts, all of them dressed up in similar uniform. Their neck seemed bruised as if stitched and their eyes were white, pupil-less.

"W-Wait, I just need something to eat, and I will go away." Ruzen wasn't sure how this place had an even stronger reaction to himself than other places. But for now he was stuck here and had nowhere to go.

Until he reacted to the situation, he was already surrounded by the ghost army who did not look like they would take any pity on him. Before he could even open his mouth, the ghosts started to attack him, their spears sharp as they pierced his- well they were about to pierce him when he side stepped the arrowhead and jumped back, meeting another spear which was avoided just in time.

Huffing with exhaustion and annoyance, he hid his fear behind a well maintained veil. "How can you start attacking me? I am not doing you any harm!"

Reasoning with any crowd was useless, but he had to speak up if he wanted to know the answers.

"Your entire existence is a curse, you harbinger of bad luck! Why did you encroach upon our trading route? You will bring us misfortune!"

Ruzen was a bit baffled as he tried to break through the circle of ghosts, which was basically impossible. He was even speared in the shoulder and screamed in pain, which resulted into the crowd cheering.

Whimpering, cursing the crowd of mad people, Ruzen realized why Al'Bae avoided crowd, and had the least reaction when encountering them. Al'Bae had realized long before that giving them face was equivalent to getting killed.

But Ruzen hadn't had the slightest idea, maybe he did not pay attention or he was overconfident in his analysis, so he considered Al'Bae meek, which was wrong. Al'Bae may not have been weak, but rather he might have been tempered according to this society who considered him a curse.

Seeing a small opening from between the ghost people, Ruzen burst with sudden strength and forced his way out even if he got stabbed in the back.

He did get stabbed, on the waist, and felt the piercing pain as another area on his body started to bleed.

But stopping meant he would be harassed again, so running with the last of his efforts, Ruzen raced towards the only safe area he could see, even the crowd was avoiding him like plague, so it was better for him this way.

He entered the Ghost Trade Hub from the side gate, which was slightly unguarded with only two guards outside, both of whom were fearful of him yet also tried to block him with their spears.

Absently he noticed that both ghosts and men had equally harmful attacks, but the ghosts were more powerful and difficult to dodge.

Even now the ghosts followed him inside as he rushed in half dead.

His shoulder was bleeding and so was his waist, but once inside he was even more horrified.

He ended up in a place full of ghosts, all of them sitting or lounging in the lobby, a piece of marked paper stuck on their chests. They all were gloomy, pale and ugly to look at, with only a few being beautiful enough to pass as grade A.

The ghost army who had followed him inside, surrounded him in an instant as soon as he paused, and almost attacked him, however just before he could close his eyes and surrender to his second death, he felt a rush of cold air which gripped his body, making him motionless and even halting the ghosts.

"In my domain you dare to kill?" asked someone coldly from behind them.


End file.
